


I've seen this movie

by Onedayatatime



Series: Troy and Abed are in Love [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Jeff Winger is a Good Bro, M/M, jeff is a good guy, winger speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onedayatatime/pseuds/Onedayatatime
Summary: Abed is in love with Troy, but doesn't want to do anything about it. Jeff has something to say.You can read it by itself or with the other story for more context.
Relationships: Abed Nadir & Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: Troy and Abed are in Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857172
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	I've seen this movie

Abed didn’t know what to do. He was in love with Troy, but he did not want to think about it. He knew Troy could never love him back, and he couldn’t risk Troy leaving him. No, he already ran that risk every day, he could not add to it. Which is where he found himself, sitting sadly in a film class. He wasn’t really paying attention when he got a text.

**Jeff: Meet me in the bathroom by the film department.**

**Abed: I’m in class.**

He still sat there, still sad. But now he was thinking about Jeff, and he was cataloguing what he’s done.

It was strange though, 5 minutes later the professor got a call. Apparently class was canceled. His phone buzzed again.

**Jeff: Meet me in the bathroom, you can cut class.**

So Abed went to the bathroom, and there Jeff was. “You’re late.”

“I was in class. Why are we meeting in the bathroom like a high school teen movie?” He asked.

“Because you are acting like a teenage girl.” Jeff sighed.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Abed lied.

“Cut the crap Abed, we all know you’ve got a thing for Troy and we are wondering why it’s taking you guys to do something about it.” Abed held his breath, if they know does Troy? “We are tired of the two of you making eyes at each other, just get together already.”

“Troy doesn’t feel that way about me,” Abed said, trying to make his voice sound flat. Jeff knew him just enough to know he was actually very sad.

“We’ll get to that in a minute. Do you feel that way about him?” He asked in what Troy calls his Lawyer Voice, it always makes Abed grin when they giggled about it at night.

“Troy is straight.” Abed answered.

“That’s not an answer and you know it. Do you love Troy?” Jeff narrowed his eyes.

“Of course I do! He’s my best friend.” Abed thought maybe if he never said it out loud it would stop being true. That hadn’t worked for months.

“Let me rephrase, are you  _ in  _ love with Troy.” Jeff sighed.

“It doesn’t matter.” He failed to keep his voice from wavering, but he doesn’t think Jeff noticed.

“How can that not matter?!” Jeff started to raise his voice, he was annoyed.

“Because!” Abed raised his to the same volume.

“Because why?!”

“Because I love him, and I’d rather never say it and have him stay than lose him!”

“Abed-”

“I can’t lose him, Jeff. He’s my first friend, the only one who has ever truly understood and accepted me. I know our time is running out, everyone leaves me. But if burying this feeling deep down keeps him with me for even a second I will keep my mouth shut.” He felt overcome with emotions, he didn’t know which ones. Some anger, some sadness, some he couldn’t place.

“Abed-”

“No Jeff, listen to me! I don’t get a love interest! I don’t get the guy. I sit off to the side, and I make movie references that appeal to the audience. I break the fourth wall in a way they find cute, but they aren’t overly excited about my love life. Jeff you don’t get it, the type of character I am, I don’t get a love interest like Troy. If I do, well it’s never an ending I like.” Abed was yelling now and he just felt like screaming really loud.

“Abed, this isn’t-”

“I know this isn’t a movie Jeff.” He always hated that he did that, he told him that last month, he thought he’d finally stop.

“I wasn’t going to say that. I was  _ going  _ to say, this isn’t that type of movie. The two of you have made all those movies and you know, sometimes you have to take the script into your own hands. You can write a new movie, in a new genre. Just the two of you. Because, trust me, Abed, Troy loves you. He has all those fears- okay well maybe not  _ all _ those fears, but he has fears and emotional hang-ups just like you do. I don’t even believe in love, but I know that he loves you, truly. You two deserve to be happy, you deserve  _ each other _ !” 

Abed was teary eyed, he didn’t know how to react. He told him,“Top ten Winger speeches.” 

“C’mere” Jeff smirked pulling him into a hug. They stood like that for what felt like an eternity but was just a few seconds, in a quiet embrace. When Jeff pulled away was wiping tears from his eyes. “If you tell anyone I cried, I will murder you. Now go get your man.”

Abed nodded, and sprinted out of the bathroom. He realized he didn’t know where to go, but he saw Troy running towards him up the steps. He was panting and out of breath, so Abed pulled a bottle of water from his messenger bag. But Troy started choking, so Abed kept hitting his back like his mom used to.

“Thanks, buddy” He coughed out.

Now that he knew Troy could talk he said “we need to talk”

It was in unison with Troy.

“1...2...3…”

It was now or never. “I’m in love with you.”

“What?” Abed asked, he knew what Jeff said, but it still didn’t feel real. Troy Barned, his best friend, the man he was so deeply in love with, loved him back.

“I love you, Abed. Like a lot. Like I’m in gay love with you.” Troy said, and Abed knew it was true.

“Cool. Cool, cool, cool. Me too.” He nodded, somewhat stunned by the events of the last 15 minutes.

“Wanna kiss?” Troy asked, somewhat nervously.

“Please.” Abed said, and Abed wasn’t sure who leaned in first or who kissed who, but all he knew was he wanted six seasons and a movie of this. He wanted to write a whole new story, just the two of them, everyday for the rest of his life. 

When they finally separated, they sang “Troy and Abed are Toge-ther!”

Abed heard the girls (and the Dean) behind the bushes. He figured this was all part of a scheme to get them together, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care as he kissed Troy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Trobed is my OTP, please leave comments or kudos. I might write a fic about the scheme to get them together. find me on tumblr at darn-it-username-taken


End file.
